Saving Christmas: The Good Edition
This is an hour long Christmas special for Red Life. Plot Trina is watching the news, where she sees a report of a man and his son putting up Christmas decorations around Banstrom. The two are arrested due to the act not being legally sanctioned by town officials and the father, Richard, declares that Christmas won't remain unknown for long. Mina arrives and she and Trina discuss what they saw on the news. Mina fears that it'll lead to something major, but Trina shrugs it off, believing that people like them are unable to deliver on their threats. The two meet up with Allison and Colleen and they travel to the local gift shop for some personal Christmas shopping. They come across a pamphlet that advertises a message made by Richard before his arrest. The shop owner tells them that he has been trying to make Christmas a priority holiday for about a year. The girls are shocked over this and they soon leave before the shopkeeper could tell them more. Meanwhile, Richard and Ken "break out of prison" (they payed bail and have to do community service by selling muffins) and they go over their plan. Richard decides to expand a mall he has recently acquired and take down smaller businesses so that everyone would have no choice but to go to their mall and spread Christmas joy. A week passes, and Trina notices that all the smaller shops have been shut down. She sees an advertisement for Richard's mall, where he claims that if anyone wants provisions, they have to go to him and spread Christmas joy upon leaving. The town is reluctant to do so, which leads Richard into engaging his back-up plan. The next day, everyone's credit card accounts have been frozen, all wireless technology is blocked and the power is out. Richard reveals via the muffin truck that all resources have been frozen and that his mall has what they need. Without any choice, everyone goes over to the mall. Trina and her friends decide to confront Richard. The gang finds Richard and they attempt to convince him to stop what he's doing. They continually reject his more peaceful offers, which culminate in Trina provoking him by pointing out hypocritical aspects in his pleas for Christmas joy. Richard storms out of the room and Mina discovers a video message on his laptop. The message is from Richard to his wife, where he sulks over how Christmas has devolved from its more traditional roots into a time of greed and bickering. He tearfully proclaims that Merry Christmas is an expression that could no longer be truly said. Trina and the others attempt to reconcile with him, but he turns them down, claiming that they have yet to deal with what he goes through every year. Following the departure of Richard, Ken takes over the mall and continues to fulfill his father's word. However, everyone's catching on to their plan and in retaliation, Ken locks everyone inside. The girls barely escape and they realize that they need Richard's help. They find Richard, who's sulking at a bar and Trina admits that she went about her feelings the wrong way. Richard is reluctant to help them until Trina brings up that Ken has taken over the mall. Knowing that his son takes Christmas more seriously than he does, he decides to help them. Richard modifies the muffin truck and the gang boards it, ready to ram into the mall. They drive through the entrance and begin vandalizing the building, allowing everyone to escape. They soon find Ken and they beat him up, eventually knocking him towards a ledge. Before Ken falls to his death, touched by the unity of those who celebrate different holidays tells them happy holidays. A day later, the girls are opening up their gifts. Mina questions what became of Richard, and Trina tells her that she bought him an express ticket to his hometown to be with his family. Trivia Guest Stars * David St. James as Richard Camon * Danny Masterson as Ken Camon * Christopher Titus as Ward * Brian Doyle Murray as the Shopkeeper General Trivia *Longest episode in the show. *The title is an obvious reference to the film Saving Christmas. *The episode was banned in Germany following a terrorist attack that nearly mirrored a scene in the episode. *The gang bursts into a musical number that parodies P.L.U.C.K. by System of a Down. Category:Red Life Episodes